Garin
Garin was a Unia'a and Re'sgalan from Tyrell. He was the companion of Zarin and Darrin. History Garin first appeared in Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite. He and his companions Zarin and Darrin flew their Loran Rutia to Ramirra and met with Tasaru Krohn concerning the E'lsra. They threatened her to comply with the demands of the ancient treaty before they left Waterfall City and camped in the mountains to await her response. During this time they managed to steal the eggs of Tasaru and Zephyr Krohn and replace them with fakes made of stone; Zephyr didn't notice the difference until after Tasaru left Ramirra. While they were encamped in the mountains, Kierra of Karin approached Zarin, Darrin, and Garin under the guise of a Unia'a girl lost in the woods from her father's touring company. They allowed her to sit by the fire, where she listened to some key pieces of information that were part of their mission, and then she persuaded them to help her back to her father's company. Garin and Darrin teased Zarin as he guided her back into the woods. When Tasaru was ready to leave for the E'lsra with her own companions, Garin and his companions led their boat across the sea. When they reached the Midway Isles for a break, the three Re'sgalan spoke to Elemsra/Wyse via a pool of water, where she reprimanded them for only bringing two Draconites instead of all of them. When the boat launched off once more, Zarin, Darrin, and Garin, under the brainwashing influence of Wyse, tried to destroy the boat in the northern Midway Isles. However, Slickskin Dandus outwitted them and the storm that brewed, and Prince Erik used his griffin flute to keep the stone mechas from attacking the boat with their breath weapons. Garin and his companions finally led them the rest of the way to Tyrell, where they proceeded on foot, even in their stone griffins. He and the other Re'sgalan tried a few more times to kill off the companions, but to no avail. Once they brought Tasaru and her companions to Vartün in Y'uri, they were given orders to separate the three eggs they had stolen from Tasaru's nest in Ramirra. Wyse tortured them over their previous failure to bring all the Draconites, and especially inflicted pain upon Garin, who was of a weaker constitution than his brethren. Garin separated from Darrin and Zarin, carrying the egg of Ciril Krohn, and managed to say in hiding until Elemsra was freed from Wyse's possession. Once his mind had cleared from the brainwashing he had received, he immediately returned to Y'uri and Vartün with the egg, which was returned to the care of Tasaru. Personality Garin was a slower thinker than the other Re'sgalan, and had a tendency to speak before thinking, sometimes dropping crucial pieces of evidence. Because he was slower than others, Wyse liked to victimize him the most for a punishment. Appearance Garin had dark brown hair that reached his upper back and bright green eyes. Like his Re'sgalan companions, he wore thick leather lined with fur to ward off the cold of his homeland. Category:Characters Category:Unia'a Category:Re'sgalan